Without
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Vegeta finds that he never knew pain until Bulma's sudden death. BulmaxVegeta. "It was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of her life! And she's dead for it!"
1. Intro: Denial

Vegeta tore through the disheveled lab with unbridled hysteria. Bulma was the only person who knew where anything was. She functioned in madness. Capsule upon capsule littered the floor. Blueprints, thesises, instructions floated gracefully around him as he searched in vain. "Somewhere." he grunted lowly as he pried deeper into the laboratory. "It's somewhere... I won't stop-" He paused, feeling a presence but chose to ignore. Assembling all his tools was far more important.

Goku watched, his dark eyes shown with pity and concern. He took in the scene and watched a savage Vegeta rummaging around the lab in fury. With a deep sigh he stepped forward. He moved with caution, like stepping on acres of broken glass. Vegeta tensed but still didn't turn to the other Saiyan. He knocked everything off a desk with ease as his wild eyes pried for the items he sought. Goku pressed forward some more, his eyes never leaving the stocky alien. "Vegeta-" "Quiet."

Goku noted the low, gravelly quality to Vegeta's voice. Something he hadn't heard since he first encountered the other Saiyan. With a deep inhale he pressed again. "Vegeta-" "I said silence. Clearly I am _busy._" There was a thick emphasis on each word, his sentence growing more and more dangerous as he continued. Goku squared his jaw. "Vegeta, you have to listen to me." Vegeta was grumbling to himself and no longer paying Goku any mind. "I have to think like her... Where would she place such an important thing?" Goku winced at his friend's ramblings. There was no gentle way to say it, but it had to be said.

"Vegeta! There's no point in tracking the Dragonballs! You're wasting your time!" Goku announced firmly. His fists were shaking in tight balls as he glared at his back. Vegeta was deathly still for a moment before he descended upon Goku. He bared his teeth like a wild animal as his fist attempted to crush Goku's windpipe. Goku's hand braced Vegeta's as he stared into his dangerous eyes. "_Oh? Wishing her back is a waste of my time, you miserable cretin?"_ Vegeta began darkly. Without skipping a beat Goku retorted. "It won't work and you know it! Bulma died naturally-" Goku could barely finish the sentence before he was sent hurling into a deep crater in the wall. He wasted no time recoiling, threatening to power up himself. '_I don't want to do this... Not now.' _Goku was surprised to see the man was already Super Saiyan in a hunched position. Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans, was on his hands and knees sobbing. Graveling. Seething. Goku stared in awe at the broken sight before him.

Vegeta had cried once in death. Murdered at the hands of the one who enslaved him. His entire race. Vegeta also cried in fury and frustration that he could not achieve Super Saiyan status. And now he was on his hands and knees wretching, sobbing, and screaming for his mate. "There is not ONE thing natural about dying while you give another life,_ Kakarot_." He began, his chest heaving spasmodically. "It was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of her life! And she's dead for it! I will summon that dragon-" Vegeta spat out as he clambered to his knees and pointing at Kakarot. "And I will demand her back. And should he REFUSE I will murder him and steal his power! I'll.. I'll-" Vegeta collapsed in despair, his ki dropping and his hair returning black. Goku watched the man sob in defeat for a moment before approaching him again.

Carefully, he knelt down and peered at his friend for a while before speaking. "I know, Vegeta. It hurts. I miss her too... I understand-" At this Vegeta's head snapped up and he began snarling with a vengeance. "You _understand?_ As usual you understand nothing, but if you'd like to I'll murder your harpy while she's trying to have her next child!" Vegeta roared. He glared at Goku's grimacing face, sickened and enraged by it. _'Fool. How has he gone through life knowing so astonishingly little?"_ he thought bitingly._ 'He had Bulma.' _Vegeta's body went limp. He was tired. He was exhausted. He was defeated. He was alone. He turned away from Goku, looking to the ground. "Leave me." He pleaded lowly, his eyes hidden by a shadow. He watched Goku extend a hand slowly. "Come. Let Chi Chi's cooking give you a bit of energy. See your children. They need-"

Vegeta clasped onto Goku's familiar gi with desperation, his eyes rolling. "I cannot see them. They... They-" He shuddered as he pressed on."They have her eyes. Her frown. Her spirit. It hurts too much to..." Vegeta trailed off, feeling heavy and impossibly numb. Goku frowned, placing a tentative hand on Vegeta. "Seeing them will help you, Vegeta. They need you. Trunks, he-" "Enough." Vegeta stood now. Goku sighed, the conversation was about to reach a breaking point. "Vegeta, listen..." "Please, Kakarot. If I never ask you anything again..." Vegeta started, fighting a fierce tremble. "Just look after them until I am... Ready." Before Goku could respond Vegeta took off through the ceiling and into the sky. "Of course, Vegeta." Goku agreed with a sigh. The conversation was nearly as violent or as hard as he had feared. But Goku couldn't help but feel he hadn't helped Vegeta enough.


	2. Last Days

_Vegeta squinted in the sun as he looked toward Bulma, glistening in the sunlight. She was ravishing as usual. Vibrant aqua hair in a familiar bob she smiled at him as she attempted to read his mind. He gave a cocky grin and reach a hand out to blue tresses and watched the strands fall between his fingers. Bulma felt her cheeks grow hot. Since Buu's defeat intimacy between the two had increased exponentially. But these moments still made her stomach flip. They sat in blissful silence in the expansive field. The weather was warm and lazy, fields of green and the occasional breeze their only visitor. Bulma continued to blush and tucked a strands behind her ear. "What're you doing?" she questioned shyly under the Saiyan's gaze. _

_"Hmm. Your hair's long, woman." he stated. There wasn't any distaste in his voice as he continued admiring it. Bulma bit her lip as she smiled at him. "Yeah? My hair hasn't been this long since... Since Trunks was little. I'm gonna grow it one more time and then go short." Bulma explained as she imagined the fashionable haircut to herself. Vegeta gave a light shrug as he settled into the warm grass. Bulma leaned forward onto him, her chest and stomach leaning on his. "Well, I mean what do you think!?" He blinked slowly, keeping one eye shut. "I trust your judgement. All's the same." he drawled before shutting both eyes and enjoying the perfect weather._

_He felt the pressure on top of him increase. He opened his eyes to be nose to nose with her, a few strands of turquoise hair tickling his skin. "What do you like best?" She was pouting now, and incredibly cute to Vegeta. He chuckled before leaning up slightly. "I like your hair like it is now. It reminds me of when I first laid eyes on you... You don't look a year older." Bulma could hear the husky note of want creeping into Vegeta's voice as he spoke about her. She loved it. She smiled, satisfied. It was getting too easy to make Vegeta compliment her. Years ago she had to trick him into it. Now he was fearless in his affections. _

_Bulma sidled up to the Saiyan with a satisfied smile. She laid her head on his chest and felt the warmth and gentle thudding. She thought for a long moment before she spoke again. "Vegeta, what made you love me?" His dark eyes shot to her in surprise. Vegeta had had a hard time adjusting to Earth customs and the Human fascination with emotions but he had never really talked about such feelings, even with Bulma. He showed examples of such things. He stayed with her. Protected her. Died for her. Did he really have to elaborate too? He suppressed a growl in his throat before answering. "You first." was his short response. Bulma clicked her teeth but obliged since he had been thoughtful enough not to deny it._

_"Because I always knew there was so much more to you than a rough exterior. And I just wanted to see what it was." She said thoughtfully, watching his face for a reaction. It was rather odd to hear himself spoken of in that way. He was a Saiyan Prince. Royalty. A warrior of the highest calibur. And now a he was coupled with a human woman and had a half blood brat to show for it. He blinked before speaking, his tongue forming words carefully. "You never feared me. I held more than enough power to extinguish your life but you defied me, mocked me, argued with me-" He looked to her with a smile he couldn't hide. "You've got one of the best spirits I've ever encountered. You've got guts, nothing could attract me more..." He admitted with a lustful look. "Except perhaps your body. You've got to be the only human woman alive who could compare to, even beat a Saiyan woman." That husky tone was back in his voice at full force as he rolled over._

_Bulma was captivated by his surprisingly eloquent speech. She hadn't even really expected an answer. Her heart was fluttering as he peered down at her, his eyes taking a journey. "Bulma..." He began. She placed delicate fingers on his lips and hushed him. To continue on wasn't necessary. He lifted her green dress off with expertise as his hands began exploring his favorite nooks and crannies of her body. Warm flesh. The scent of cherry blossoms. the rise and swell of all her curves. Soon she was scrambling at Vegeta's shorts which slid down easily enough and he shrugged out of his own shirt. Bulma's back arched involuntarily as the grass tickled her and Vegeta's ran his hands over her stomach as though she were a work of art._

_He entered inside to her great pleasure, rocking to a rhythm they both felt and knew. Bulma shuddered, rough hands finding their way to her chest as he covered her neck in predatory kisses. She bucked her hips, crossing the distance between his own. As usual she was insatiable. A sexual marvel that never got old to Vegeta. But this time, it was different. An especially harmonious meeting of two lusting bodies. The love. It was palpable, flowing between them both. They had been through so much and gone so far to be there. It was an explosive display of love, all Vegeta had ever really craved. Vegeta gasped as Bulma flipped him over, straddling with him with ease and making a cat like nose as she found comfort in her position. She rode like her life depended on her, teetering on the edge of a thunderous climax the entire time. Vegeta felt it too. It was was time. She was ready, and so was he. He turned her over with ease and arched his back. He gave a wild shout as his climax roared through the both of them. It was perfect in every sense of every word. He felt himself go. A piece of him inside Bulma. As it should be. _

_He rolled off top of her, his breathing labored as Bulma struggled to catch her own breath. He turned to his side and pulled her close to him until her breathing resumed normally and she was back to sleep._

* * *

_Vegeta didn't train nearly as often as he used to before the era of peace. But when he did decide he wanted to train, he wanted to train. Nothing and no one could usually pry him from his guilty pleasure. A vein popped in his forehead as he focused before him, jabbing the air with distinct precision. He didn't go in the gravity chamber as often but if Bulma didn't stop bothering him he would retreat where she wouldn't follow. "Woman..." He grumbled distantly. He ignored her pinched glare. "I do as good as a Saiyan can to humor your trivial human customs and the glorifications of emotion..." Bulma snorted at this. "So if all I ask for is the occasional time I can train, I should be granted such." He finished, not facing her once. Bulma's hands were on her hips._

_"Vegeta, I know that! I don't usually bug you like this!" Vegeta froze his training and faced her with an exasperated stare. Did she even know what she was saying? "Look we should just go inside because we really need to talk..." Bulma's apprehensive behavior was at least a little intriguing to Vegeta. She was chewing her lip and fiddling with her clothes. His face hardened again. He wasn't that soft, not yet. "Woman." He growled. "You've never pulled me aside for something that couldn't wait. I'll come in when I'm ready." The apprehensiveness faded into the background, Bulma was getting angry now. Her fists were shaking at her sides as she glared at the arrogant Saiyan. "But I'm saying it is important! Vegeta!" He was tuning her out deliberately now, completely engrossed in his training._

_"That's it!" Bulma yanked on the Saiyan's arm and pulled him to her, blue eyes piercing his dark pools. His lips was curled absent mindedly in a snarl. He loved her but by the gods could she be infuriating. "Bulma!" he snapped, his brow furrowed in knots. "I'm PREGNANT you jerk!" Vegeta dropped his arm from hers as his face went blank. This news certainly was important. He stared at the tiny woman with wonder as she crossed her arms, huffing in frustration. "I told you. It wouldn't kill you to listen to me-" He placed a finger on her lips, his own mouth still hanging agape. "Quiet-" He began, tilting her chin to face her. "Did you say... Pregnant." His voice was barely above a whisper as he looked over her face, his eyes searching for something. Bulma chewed her lip again._

_"Look, I know this whole family thing has taken some getting used to but I think now could be a good time for another baby. I-I mean Trunks is old enough to help out and we're not in the middle of a crisis like last time and I think we understand each other much better now, right? Vegeta? Say something!" Vegeta stared at her for a moment before crushing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. His eyes were shut and he gasped when they pulled apart. He lifted her tiny frame with ease and swung her around, grinning. "Fool. Did you really think I wouldn't be thrilled?" Bulma beamed at this, running her own hands through the Saiyan's hair. "I just didn't know if this is what you wanted." Vegeta snorted, setting Bulma down and pulling her close. "I left myself inside, now didn't I..." He nuzzled her neck affectionately and Bulma blushed involuntarily. "Vegeta... Acting like this is how this happened..." "Yes, well-"_

_"Mom, dad?" The parents turned to the small, violet haired boy who was eyeing them suspiciously. "Are you guys... Talking about babies?" He said the last part with a particular amount of disgust. Vegeta sneered and hugged his wife to him. "That's right, boy. You're about to be an older brother." Trunks' face went from wonder-filled to devious. "A big brother? Alright! That means someone to beat up!" Vegeta couldn't surpress a cackle at this. His son was a Saiyan alright. Bulma frowned immediately, tugging on her son's ear in no time. "Oh no! You won't be beating anyone up, mister! Besides, you can't be too rough with your sister." Bulma said as she rubbed her belly affectionately. "Wrong. That is another son you're cooking." He replied with folded arms. Bulma frowned, facing away from her husband. "I'm carrying the baby. I would know. This one feels like a girl." "No, that is my second son. Named Vegeta." He corrected, leaning closing to Bulma who's eyes shot open in surprise. "As IF. This is little Bulma!" "Ack. Vegeta." "BULMA." Trunks shook his head as the argument continued. "That new baby is hopeless..." _

* * *

_Bulma held one hand to her stomach and one on the wall beside her. Her hair clung to her neck and forhead with sweat and she slowly climbed along. She was only three months pregnant, not even showing yet, and she felt twelve months pregnant. She was having a hard time surpressing this from Vegeta. She enjoyed having the title as a human strong and worthy enough of bearing his heir. She didn't want it revoked. A sudden pain in her stomach halted her in her tracks and she fell hard to her knees. "Shit..." She mumbled to herself. This was just a trip down the hall, why was it suddenly impossible? 'Is something wrong with the baby? Is something wrong with me...' She barely heard Vegeta land behind her, reaching to her swiftly and hoisting her bridal style. "Jesus christ, woman." His face was pinched in a frown but his eyes held deep concern. He flew her to the bed with ease and looked her over. He clicked his teeth in concern as he disappeared for a moment and returned with a wash cloth._

_He dabbed at her sweaty forehead, his face very tense. "Arigatou, Vegeta." Bulma said quietly as she looked up at him. He was silent before he spoke, his voice shuddering. "Did you plan on telling me you weren't feeling well? Did that not seem important?" His words were sharp, his eyes accusing. Bulma swallowed before answering as she burned under his gaze. "It just kind of snowballed... I thought this was normal pregnancy aches and pains. I'm sorry, I'm fine! Honest!" Vegeta let a high pitched sigh whistle out of his nose. He moved slowly and climbed in the bed beside Bulma, eyeing her with concern. "Foolish woman." He sighed as she nuzzled against him. "I'm the proud one. Remember? If something is wrong you tell me." He felt her nod against him as he shut his eyes in relief. "If something happens to you-" His throat closed involuntarily. "I die." He finished. Bulma squeezed him tighter. _

* * *

_Goku backed off from Vegeta and eyed him suspiciously. His rival and friend was always up for a good sparring match but it was clear. This time his heart wasn't in it. His responses were sluggish. His full power wasn't there. Since when was he not eager to best Goku? For so long this had been his goal. His one and only objective. Goku waved with a devilish grin, attempting to taunt Vegeta back into the game. "C'mon Vegeta! What's eating you! Finally realized you'll never be the best?" Goku normally wouldn't dare utter such an insult. Those words could have Vegeta really trying to kill him and he didn't want the Saiyan on his bad side like that again. Even still. Vegeta's frown hardened but he didn't seem anymore inclined to fight. Goku powered down and lowered to the ground, scratching his head in confusion. "Gee Vegeta, is something really wrong? I thought surely-" "Nothing is the matter! Power back up and I'll show you!" Vegeta's outburst wasn't enough to sway him._

_After a moment Vegeta too lowered himself, arms crossed and face contorted in a distant frown. Goku approached him cautiously. He had never seen Vegeta so pensive. He seemed to have a lot on his mind. "What's up?" Goku's inquiry was met with silence. "Nothing. I guess I just wasn't up to it today. Perhaps tomorrow..." Vegeta's voice trailed off as he prepared to set off. Goku started forward however, a knowing look on his face. "Oh please, you? Not up for a fight? Dream on. Something is bothering you, I know it." Vegeta was now gritting his teeth in frustration. He had no interest in gushing to Goku of all people. "Listen, Kakarot-" "You can tell me, ya know? We're friends!" It was such an alien concept. Truly considering Goku his friend and confiding in him. It had taken Vegeta years to truly confide and love Bulma and that's what he was afraid of. He attempted to avoid Goku's kind eyes before admitting defeat._

_"I couldn't focus on fighting you... Because I was tracking a ki." he grumbled slowly. Goku stared for a moment, his mind working to process that. "Oh, I get it. That makes a lot of sense then. But... Who's ki?" Vegeta rolled his eyes a little before answering. "Bulma's." "Ah, because she's pregnant again! I get it! Why didn't ya just say so! I-" "You don't understand." There was a desperate tone in Vegeta's voice, his eyes boring into Goku's. "Kakarot, she. Something... Is off." He began, taking a defeated seat on the ground. Goku sat across from him, frowning intently. "Go on." _

_"Her ki is lagging... She's only 6 months pregnant. When she was having Trunks she was inventing and working up until she was almost due. She's completely exhausted at 6 months and I'm worried something is wrong..." Vegeta's hands were in fists now, even discussing the remote possibility of Bulma being in danger. Goku nodded after a moment. "I couldn't be there... For Chi Chi when she was having Goten. That second pregnancy seemed very hard for her, even harder than Gohan. That just might be the way it affects human women. Just be there for Bulma! She's strong and will take care of the rest. I Understand." Vegeta silent for a long while. Somehow the oaf was... Comforting. "She's strong. That's certain."_

* * *

_The last coming weeks of Bulma's pregnancy proved to be the hardest. She could barely get out of bed and soon Vegeta insisted she stay in bed and tended her every need with true devotion. The two tried to act as if everything were fine but it was hard keeping things from a boy as bright as Trunks. He did what he could to trust his parents. Even he didn't feel right about something. He saw his father sitting vigilantly in front of their bedroom door, seemingly meditating. He did that often, staying near by in the even she needed him. His father had struggled with showing affection but there was no denying his devotion to Bulma. He stepped quietly, approaching his father with a sheet of paper in his hands. _

_"Yes boy." Vegeta spoke calmly, his eyes still shut. Trunks swallowed then spoke. "I made this for mom, to cheer her up since she's been so tired. I wanna give it to her!" Vegeta opened one eye and then the next, eyeing the colorful drawing. 'Such a thing would bring Bulma great joy.' He stood wordlessly and opened the door. He waited for Trunks to follow before entering the room. Bulma's eyes slowly fluttered open, landing on her husband and son._

_"Trunks... Vegeta... What is it?" She shimmied into a sitting position, her hand resting on her swollen belly. At over 8 months pregnant she was especially round. Vegeta pushed the boy forward and watched as he hopped on the bed. "This is for you!" He cried, laying the giant drawing on the bed. "That's me beating up Buu! And that's me cleaning the whole house! And- And here's us! Me, you, dad, and the baby! I know you've been tired a lot so I made this to cheer you up!" Bulma was speechless for a moment, looking over the colorful drawing and tracing her fingers along it. "It's not much, but I hope you-" Trunks didn't finish the sentence before he was crushed to his plump mother in a tight embrace. He was shocked to silence for a moment before his hands gently wrapped around her. "...Mom?" _

_She was trembling, her shoulders shaking back and forth as she finally let out a sob. Vegeta stared in concern and confusion. Why would she be crying? "B-Bulma?" She hugged Trunks even tighter as tears squeezed past her tightly shut eyes. "M-Mom! What's-" "Trunks- Listen to me! Don't ever forget that I love you more than anything! You're the best son I could wish for!" Vegeta felt his stomach drop. Her behavior was seriously confusing him and worse, driving their son to hysterics. He broke apart from his mother, searching her face for an answer. "Mom... Is something wrong? You have to tell me, okay? I'm strong like dad. Don-" "Nothing is wrong, your mother is just tired and emotional from hormones. Let her rest." Vegeta quickly began to usher the boy out of the room, his ki rising in a panic. "But dad! What's wron-" I'll be out shortly." Vegeta shut the door and faced his mate with wild eyes. "What was that! You nearly made him transform the way his ki is rising! Explain yourself!" The scolding was tumbling from Vegeta's mouth without control but it was fueled by fear. He was terrified himself.  
_

_Bulma choked on a sob as she faced Vegeta, the fear clearly evident in her eyes. "Vegeta... Lately all I dream about is dying in birth. What if it's-" "Silence." Vegeta's voice was low as he stalked over, sitting on the bed with a stone face. "No such thing is going to happen to you. You are strong and ready to have this baby. Do you understand me?" Vegeta battled with the fear in his own voice. What she had just said was his own worst nightmare. Bulma gave a meek nod. She hiccuped as Vegeta grabbed her and held her tight in his own embrace. He held her like that all night._

* * *

_The big day had finally arrived. The waiting room was full of friends and familiar faces, but Vegeta stalked past two white doors beside Bulma on the gurney. She tried her best to smile up at Vegeta who was also noticeably tense. He flashed her a trademark cocky grin and grabbed her hand. She would have this baby and the fear would be over. "Vegeta-" She choked out, her body shaking with sweat. "I love you. I'm so glad we've been through everything. I'd do it over and over again." She whispered weakly. Vegeta snorted. "Sounds awfully final, woman." Bulma laughed out, her hand shooting to her stomach. Leave it to Vegeta to have a witty remark at a time like this. His face soon fell and he grabbed her hand reassuringly. "I love you too..." _

_Labor began once they entered the room. It was a brutal affair. Vegeta hadn't been very present in Bulma's life when Trunks was born. He had gone training for a few weeks and she had a baby upon his return. Her body was riddled with sweat and blood, trembling between every push. But she was a warrior. Fierce and willing to do whatever was necessary to birth her heir. Vegeta found a new found respect for not just Bulma, but women everywhere. Men fought on the battlefields, but woman fought to give new life. It was an awe inspiring fight, and the most beautiful thing Vegeta had ever seen. He sat beside her, unwavering. He clutched her hand, letting her squeeze all she needed. The doctors were babbling all around him but he had tuned them out. All he heard and anticipated was his wife's screams and his soon to be child's cries. _

_Hours into the labor, however, Bulma was beginning to pale. He could see it. Something was wrong. There was a problem. Bulma carried on with all the strength in her body. Soon Vegeta could hear the doctor's words growing more and more frantic. He didn't understand the terms but he could tell by inflection something was going wrong. "... It looks like the baby's tangled in the umbilical cord. If we don't get it out now it'll go into shock." "We need to do a C Section." "Mother's already lost way too much blood, she already came into labor anemic-" "The baby's heartrate is going up!" _

_The commotion was making Vegeta's head spin. He wasn't exactly sure what it meant but the situation was urgent. "What's wrong!" He bit out to Bulma, seeking the truth of the situation. "The baby... has to... come out..." Bulma gasped, her body trembling. Vegeta looked from her face to the doctors working furiously. "Need a C section... But I'm low on blood..." Bulma huffed, her eyes squeezed shut. Vegeta swallowed a lump on his throat and squeezed Bulma's hand tighter. "Bulma-" "Doctor, do the C section... I demand it... I have to have my baby!" Bulma cried out. The doctor seemed beyond hesitant but after a conferring for a moment with their peers seemed to agree. Vegeta's eyes shot wildly from the doctors to Bulma. "Bulma, wait-" "Don't worry. I'm strong. Strong enough and worthy to bear your Saiyan heir. I can do it. It's gonna be alright." For some reason Bulma's serene smile didn't comfort him as he was ushered away. "What are you-" Sir, you can't be in her while we conduct the surgery. You-" "Get AWAY FROM M-" _

_Vegeta blinked and was in the waiting room, surrounded by Bulma's family and friends and restrained by Goku. "I felt your ki go up. You gotta let the doctors do what they need to do, don't worry." Vegeta thrashed violently, his hair flashing yellow and his teeth gritting. "I'll kill you I-" "Trust me." Vegeta was tired of placing his trust in everyone. Still, he powered down in defeat, ignoring the stares of strangers and friends alike. "Is mom okay." Trunks asked in a small voice. Vegeta sighed. "Yes boy, she just needed a little extra help from the doctors." Trunks nodded, buying the excuse for now. _

_Minute after agonizing minute passed by. How long would a C Section take? When could he have his wife back? Finally, figured in white approached the waiting room and motioned for Vegeta to follow. Dumbly, he stood and his feet shuffled toward hospital room. No bad news, it was finally over. He entered the sterile and stared. Bulma looked absolutely beautiful, dewy, bright eyed and staring a curious bundle. "Vegeta..." She whispered hoarsely. The bundle already owned the brightest blue tufts of hair and big, blue eyes. "She looks just like you..." Vegeta uttered in awe, staring at the perfect tiny human. "Her name's Bra..." She said quietly leaning her forhead on Vegeta's broad arm._

_"A perfectly healthy girl." A doctor announced. Vegeta had a daughter now. He played with the notion in his head, amazed such a thing was possible. He caressed Bulma's face softly, grinning at her. "You were perfect." He crooned. She sighed, blinking sleepily. "Thank you, Vegeta... I'm so glad..." A sharp beeping tore Vegeta away from her, glaring around the room as all the doctors seemed to panic. "Blood pressure is dropping. We have to raise it immediately.." Vegeta was bustled out of the way, the wonderous bundle removed as the doctors worked on Bulma who's eyes were closed now. "Wh- Bulma! W-Wake up!" He called out. "Damn it, she's lost too much blood! We're losing her!" _

_It was surreal. All A strange dream. None of it registered to Vegeta. The monitor flatlining. Bulma's ki disappearing. The Doctors explaining over and over again while he sat there that Bulma was gone. How could she be gone? He sat on the bed, holding her frame for a long while until all the doctors filed out. How much time could've past? How could she really be gone? He didn't notice Goku's entrance to the hospital room. His own eyes were misty, barely able to look at Bulma. It seemed like she was just resting. So peaceful, lips upturned in a small smile. "Kakarot." _

_Goku sighed, looking at the broken man. "Vege-" "She thanked me. Me. For what? She did everything. She brought that child to life on her own. I was just here. Powerless to do anything." Goku swallowed. The scene was surreal. The genocide of his entire race had not been enough to break Vegeta but the death of his queen was. "Vegeta-" "I never even said goodbye. It happened so fast I was in denial. I felt her ki flickering and like a fool," Vegeta shuddered, holding her even tighter. "I held out for the hope she'd miraculously survive." Goku stood there for a moment, taking a deep breath. "We have to-" "I'm not going anywhere." Vegeta's voice was shaky and growing dangerous now. Goku's fists tightened. "Your children nee-" "Don't tell me a damn thing about how to be there for my kids!" Vegeta roared, tears leaking from his bloodshot eyes. Without thinking twice Goku reached forward and wrenched Vegeta away from Bulma's body. "Forgive me." He sighed. "No, DON'T-" He held two fingers to his forehead and disappeared with the other Saiyan. _

* * *

Vegeta sat upright with a yelp, clutching his chest in agony as he sucked in a huge breath. He had dreamed this dream every night since her death, powerless to stop it. To end it. Because this dream was his reality.


End file.
